Closet child
by secretgoldfish
Summary: A háború miatt a gyerekek távol kerülnek a szüleiktől. Hogyan viselik ezt?


Closet child (3/5)

Tartalmaz: yume, betegség, szökés, kívánság, dühös Akira, Obaasan és yokai

BABY DON'T CRY, VI-VI-VI-TTE...

A zöldalmafa viharverten és ázottan bosszankodott az udvarban. Hova siet ennyire a természet? Még azt sem képes megvárni, hogy rendesen kitavaszodjék, már érkezne is a nyár, és jönnek az ilyen nagy viharok. Pedig ő igazán türelmesebb és okosabb lehetne, mint az emberek...

De legalább vége. A nap újra tündökölni fog és igyekszik majd felszárítani a nedvességet. Minden nyirkos és hűvös. A homokozó is megázott. A főkapu melletti bejárat lépcsője előtt egy piros vödörben Akira tiszta vizet talált. Előszőr ránézett, aztán a tegnap kölcsönkapott zsebkendőre és elindult.

Hasumi Katsura, az "obaasan", szürke munkaruhájában feltörléshez készülődött, - még reggeli előtt el kellett végeznie -, nyújtózott és ásítozott, most sem aludt túl sokat. Hajnali 3-kor Nakayama Akira keltette, azzal, hogy Ryuutarou Arimura rosszúl érzi magát, hányingere és hőemelkedése van. Ha következő éjszaka nem állít valaki mást melléjük, össze fog esni.

"Mikor elkezdtem itt dolgozni, azt hittem elkényeztetett, jól öltöztetett, neveletlen taknyosokkal lesz dolgom.", gondolta, és Ryutaroura meg Akirára gondolva mosolyogva sóhajtott. " De az igazság az... hogy ez egyáltalán nem így van. Olyan aranyos, ahogy törődnek egymással!"

És alighogy eszébejutott, a felmosóvödör mellett guggoló kisfiúban Akirát ismerte fel. Homlokráncolva indult meg felé.

"Naka-chan, ne játsz a vízben!", kiáltott, a kisfiú pedig ijedten hátrakapta a fejét, aztán amilyen gyorsan csak tudott felállt és elrohant. "Mit csinálsz itt, egyébként is?" Az obaasan értetlenkedő arccal nézett a vödörben ázó fehér vászondarabra. "Egy...zsebkendő?"

Tadashi törökülésből térdreemelkedett és Bucchi elé tolta a dobókockákat. "Te következel."

De Bucchi felhorkant, "így unalmas! Hol van Akira?", olyan hangosan, hogy többen feléfordultak a játszóteremből. Tadashi bosszankodva a szájára tapasztotta a kezét a társasjáték lapja fölött, jelezve, hogy erről a hangoskodó hangnemről igazán leszokhatna már.

"Azt mondta, elmegy, és kitalál valamit, amivel hazajuttathatná Ryu-kunt." Közölte és elengedte barátját. Bucchi kicsit ingerülten vette el a kockákat. Amíg dobott, ő kinézett az ablakon. Az ég rózsaszín, a felhők pedig szürkék. Mint a papírlapok, jutott eszébe róluk. Ha írni lehetne rájuk, felmászhatna egy hatalmas létrára, és egyszerűen írhatna a szüleiknek egy levelet, hogy kicsit siessenek. Aztán nagyon erősen megfújná, és... Milyen könnyű lenne! Éppen azon gondolkodott, hány karaktert nem ismer egy rendes levélhez, mikor Bucchi megszólalt.

"Szeretné, ha teljesülne a kívánsága, nem igaz?

Tadashi hirtelen nem is tudta miről van szó.

"Akira-kun. Szeretné, ha teljesülne Ryutarou kívánsága, nem igaz? Tudok ilyeket. Pédául, ha látsz egy hullócsillagot, kívánhatsz tőle valamit."

"Ezt én is ismerem, de éjjel nem mehetsz ki, és egyébként sem hiszen, hogy olyan sűrűn hullanának a csillagok..."

"Vagy...", töprengtek tovább. "A szentélyek és a kivánságtáblácskák..."

"Azok csak magas helyeken találhatók. Túlságosan messze van."

"Ha egy szökőkútba pénzérmét dobsz, kívánhatsz valamit."

"De nekünk nincs szökőkutunk.", mutatott rá Tadashi, Bucchi pedig ijesztően hangosan rávágta, "De a városban van!".

Tadashi olyan lendülettel csapott a szájára, hogy felborultak a bábuk. De elkésett. Egy ideig mindenki homlokráncolva, felvont vagy összevont szemöldökkel nézett rájuk, és mikor végre abbahagyták, Tadashi nekikezdett visszarendezni a játékot.

Bucchi tekintete újra töprengővé vált, és kis idő múlva, meglepően halkan, ennyit mondott, "Ha nagy leszek, akkor fogok sírni, amikor csak akarok."

Tadashi furcsán nézett rá. Hogy jön ez most ide? "És gondolod, hogy be tudod tartani?", kérdezte, miközben dobott a kockával. "Én még sosem láttam felnőttet sírni, és nekünk sem engedik meg. Azaz inkább, haragszanak miatta. Lehet, hogy tiltott dolog, nem?"

Bucchi úgy nézett ki, mintha dühítette volna ez az eszmefuttatás és a hangja is felerősödött.

"Nem érdekel, ha tiltott! A nagyok azt csinálnak, amit akarnak, úgyhogy ha nagy leszek, akkor sírok, amikor akarok!"

A játszóteremben mindenki megszeppent, de Bucchi még hozzátette, Tadashi pedig ijedtében eldobta a bábuját. "Akkor is, ha börtönbezárnak!"

Ryutarou álmában újra Nekojirushit emelte ki a fűből, mintha a világ legértékesebb dolga ment volna tönkre. Nem érezte hibásnak magát, mégis folyamatosan azt suttogta, "Sumimasen, sumimasen! Gomenn!'. Úgy látszik, képtelen olyan dolgokra, mint segíteni egy dühös yokaion, sőt rettenetes dolgok történnek, ha megpróbálja. Az obaasannak is folyamatosan bajt okoz és Akira is dühös volt rá. Lehet, hogy nem is képes jót tenni? De akkor nincs is túl sok különbség közte és a yokai között! Mindketten csak megbántanak másokat. Talán neki is a folyó mellett kellene űlnie és bámulnia a semmibe, hogy ne történjenek rossz dolgok.

Szeretett volna egy kicsit sírni, de valamiért a nyugtató könnyek nem jöttek. Hát persze! Hiszen itt nem sírhat!

Erre a gondolatra rögtön a folyosón találta magát, de az zajos volt, (ezt állapította meg, anélkül, hogy meg tudta volna mondani kiktől származnak a hangok, egy sötét és üres folyosón). Minden esetre, egy nyugodt helyet kell találnia. Ahogy előre sétált, emberek jelentek meg. A vihar miatt mindenkinek rohannia kellett, ablakokat csukdosni és gyerekeket vigasztalni. A játszóterem is zsúfolásig tele volt. Futni kezdett. Mindenki beszélt, beszélt, megfájdult a feje. Két keze közé szorította, és szinte csukott szemmel rohant tovább, menekülve a -végre halkuló- hangok elől. Végül a mosdóhoz érve és becsapva maga mögött az ajtót, egy pillanatra megszünt a ricsaj. A térdére támaszkodva kifújta magát. Nem fordult meg, csak az ajtónak nyomta homlokát, és engette, hogy szempillái közül kitörjenek a könnycseppek.

De valami megint nem volt rendben. Visszhangzó csapcsöpögésre figyelt fel, és ahogy toppantott egyet, a talpa tócsát fröcskölt fel. A könnyeiben tapickolt, és ahogy végignézett a csempén, látta, ahogy patakként egyenest a lefolyóba csurog. De már egy másik irányból is ömlött a víz, a csapok megindultak, és a sötét folyadékkal együtt halak ömlöttek ki belőle, akik egyenként azt sikoltozták, "Akira! Akira!".

És ebben a fülsiketítő zajban Tarou egyszerre ráeszmélt: van egy barátja, Akira-kun! Hát persze! Nincs egyedül, nem kell szomorúnak lennie!

De most, hogy erre rájött...

Miért sincs még most sem csönd? A feje majd szétrobbant.

Hirtelen, valami nagyon nehéz lett a jobb oldalán. A derekából kinőtt másik énje csak zokogott és zokogott, és így a mosdóban egyre több lett a víz, Tarou pedig alig tudta tartani az egyensúját, és úgy érezte, ez a lény egyre nehezebb és nehezebb...

Ryu kiborult. A zaj kibírhatatlan volt.

"Akira! Akira!",hangzott a csapból, a víz közben nagy robajjal ömlött, a vihar ablakokat csapkodott, az oldalából kinőtt utálatos kinövés pedig keservesen sírt.

Ryu nyaka megnőtt, hosszúra, kitört az ablakon, és a feje elindult fölfelé, föl, ki az álomból.

Elviselhetetlen hányingerre ébredt, amin rögtön segített is egy ágy melletti vödör. Miután végzett, fájt a torka, de sokkal jobban érezte magát.

Egy csíkos pizsamába átöltöztetve egyes egyedül volt az egész hosszú teremben, tele bevetett, tiszta ágyakkal. Elképzelte, hogy milyen lenne, ha egyikről a másikra ugrálna, de túl erőtlennek érezte magát, hogy meg is csinálja.

Egyszerre zajt hallott kintről, és reflexerűen visszabújt az ágyba.

Akira ajtóstól rontott be a szobába, kifulladva körbenézett, aztán a térdére támaszkodott és méjről kifújta a levegőt. Csendesen Ryu ágy mellé sétált, leguggolt, az állát a matracra helyezve. Ryutarou kicsit zavarban volt, főleg az álma miatt és mert Akira a tekintetét fürkészte.

"Még mindig szeretnél hazamenni?",kérdezte, tekintetéből pedig sajnálat tükröződött, igazi, őszinte. Ryut meghatotta a fiú törődése, attól félt, hogy barátja tegnap este óta ezen aggódik. De egyszerre fel is vidította: tényleg van egy barátja! Mosolyogva bólintott, Akira pedig felderült. "Suggoii!"

Ekkor Tadashi és Bucchi jelentek meg az ajtóban, és folytott hangon beszéltek, de ugyanakkor nagyon izgatottan és idegesen. "Akira, ez butaság! Hallottad az obaasant! Ezek csak babonák! Te sem gondolhatod komolyan!"

Akira idegesen felpattant és visszavágott. "Uruse! Azt is mondta, hogy tenni kell valamit, hogy a kívánságunk valóra váljon! Inkább figyeljetek odakinn, hogy ne jöjjön senki."

Akira tekintete elszántságot tükrözött. "Tehát mégis!", futott végig Ryu agyában. A barátja egész nap érte aggódott, és azt kereste, hogyan juthatna haza. Bűntudatot érezve figyelte, ahogy a terem végéhez futott. Egy percig az ablakot méregetve gondolkodott, aztán megragadta az egyik ágy korlátját, és megpróbálta az ablak alá húzni, de az erőlködésben csak az ágy alá csúszott. Bucchi a segítségére sietett.

Már az ágyra állva, az ablakot nyitották, de Tadashi még mindig a szemöldökét ráncolta. Ryu érezte, hogy benne megbízhat, és ha ő sem helyesli Akira ötletét, akkor tényleg bajba fognak keveredni. De ugyanakkor Akirán is látta a hajthatatlanságot, és már csak belegondolni és gyönyörű volt: végre otthon! Egyenként kiugráltak az ablakon, ahonnan tovább futottak az utcára. A kis, szűk utcán elég ember volt, hogy simán elveszítsék egymást, Akira mégis az önfejű vezetőt játszva előre tört, mintha ismerné a helyet. Úgy érezte minnél gyorsabban megy, fájdalma annál jobban enyhül, és minél több ember van körülötte, idegesítő gondolatai annál jobban elhalkulnak. Ryut az utca ábrándozásra késztette. Ha valaha boldog lesz, az biztosan akkor lesz, mikor újra hazakerül. Itt, ahol most él, nincs semmije. Néha, az egyedüllét csöndjében nem lélegzik. Néha, úgy tesz, mintha láthatatlan lenne, és semmi sem változik. Milyen felnőtt lesz így belőle? Ez aggasztotta. A végén még senkivé válik.

Mikor már eléggé szétszóródtak, Tadashi megragadta Bucchi ruháját, hátra-hátrapillantva pedig szemével megkereste a hátúl kullogó Ryutarout. A kisfiú észre sem vette, hogy húzzák, egész addig, amíg Tadashi be nem gyorsított, hogy utolérje az elől kószáló Akirát.

Mikor befordultak egy sarkon, hirtelen egy világos térre értek, fákkal szegélyezve és...

EGY HATALMAS SZÖKŐKÚTTAL A KÖZEPÉN!

Akira hirtelen nagyon izgalomba jött, majdnem felrobbant, és egyszerre nem is tudta mihez fogjon.

"Ááh!", nyújtotta ki kezét Bucchi, és megint túl hangosan beszélt. "V-várj Akira! Hiszen nincs is nálunk pénz!"

"Woah!", csapta magát homlokon kis kezével Akira, a boldogságtól majd szétrobbanva, ami meglehetősen furcsa hatást keltett. "Tényleg... Tényleg nincs!" Forgolódva vakarták a fejüket, aztán végül ennyit mondott: "Ez esetben... kölcsönkérünk!"

Mind a ketten nagyon vidámak voltak, és úgy látszott, tele vannak energiával. Az emberekhez szaladtak, és két kezüket összetéve, fejüket lehajtva koldultak pár yent, amit a szökőkútba dobhatnak egy kívánságért cserébe, még akkor is, ha még ők maguk sem hittek teljesen benne. Hirtelen, ezen a tágas helyen, egy csapat tizenéves fiatal jelent meg, és négyen, mikor meglátták az áldogáló Ryut és Tadashit, kiváltak és odafutottak hozzájuk.

Térdüket megrogyasztva közeledtek hozzájuk. "Awww~ Vajon mit kereshet errefelé két ilyen ennivaló teremtés? És az egyik még pizsamában van!",nyávogtak és egyszerre sóhajtoztak, "Awww~", megijesztve a két gyereket.

"Várj csak! Ez majd felvidít titeket!", egy nekomimi kislány lépett hozzájuk és pár másodperc alatt Ryura operált egy hasonló macska fület és farkat, mint neki van, a Tadashié pedig egy kutyáé voltak. Miután befejezte, gondosan kifestett, hatalmas kék kontaklencsés szemeivel rájuk vigyorgott. "Ne hagyjátok olyan könnyen, hogy valami elvegye a kedvetek! Ha végre vége lesz ennek az egésznek, újjáépítjük a Shibuya 109-et, és minden olyan lesz, mint régen!"

"Szépen beszélsz Haruhi!", "Igen, ez az Haruhi!", hangzott a többiektől. "Hát, akkor... chu!", kacsintott rájuk, magukra hagyva a két értetlen gyereket.

"Shibuya..."

"109?"

"Kik voltak ezek?", nézett utánuk Akira is, a fiúk pedig intettek, hogy fogalmuk sincs.

"Mindegy. Ryutarou! Fogd ezt az érmét!"

"Eh?", húzta a száját Tadashi. "Csak ennyit sikerült szereznetek?"

"Ah... Gondolod, hogy nem lesz elég?", döntötte oldalra a fejét Bucchi, Akira pedig ingerült lett. "Már miért ne lenne elég?"

"Imátkoztatok már szentélynél?"

"Öhm... Talán egyszer, mikor kisebb voltam...", ráncolta a szemöldökét Akira.

"Minél több pénzt ajánlasz fel, annál jobb.", folytatta Tadashi, nyugott, érett hangon. Ryunak eszébe jutott valami.

"Mi lenne, ha eljátszanánk, hogy a szökőkút egy szentély?"

"Hm...", forditotta égnek a szemét Tadashi. "Nem gondolom, hogy ez sokat használna, de megpróbálhatjuk.

Ezzel megindultak a szökőkúthoz. A szíve egész gyorsan vert. "Mi ez?", kérdezte magától. "Biztosan izgulok, a hazatérésem miatt.", válaszolt a saját kérdésére, de érezte, hogy ez nem igaz. Ez valamiért aggódásra keztette.

"Valójában... ez egy hazugság. Igazából... csak boldog vagyok, hogy a barátaimmal lehetek..."

"Tadashi. Mit kell csinálni egy szentélynél?", kérdezte hunyorogva Akira.

"Öhm.. Hát először is meg kell ráznunk a harangot... De itt nincs egyetlen harang sem."

"BANG~ BANG~", utánozta a harang hangját Akira, mire nevetésbe törtek ki.

"Ha valaha boldog leszek, az akkor lesz, ha végre hazakerülök.", nem ezt mondta? Ryu töprengett. És azt is mondta, hogy itt nincs semmije. De akkor mi ez az érzés?

"A második lépés az, hogy bedobod a pénzt. Fontos, hogy kerüljük a 4-es és a 9-es számokat, mert ez szerencsétlenséget hoz. A mi esetünkben minden rendben, mivel 5 yent sikerült összeszednünk. Eh... "

"Te telhetetlen...", morogta Akira.

"Aztán kétszer összecsapjuk a kezünket, és imátkozunk az istenekhez. Én még nem hallottam róla, de gondolom van a szökőkútnak is istene."

"Vagy talán istennője...", jegyezte meg Bucchi.

"Ah~", helyeselt Tadashi.

Mi lesz így vele?

Mi lesz így Akira kemény munkájával...?

Ryu összezavarodott. Mert, ha arra gondol, hogy ezt mind Akirának köszönheti, rá kell jönnie, hogy nincs egyedül, szeretik és törődnek vele. És ha arra gondol, hogy Akira mennyit dolgozott ezen neki, csak arra jön rá, hogy ez már inkább Akiráról szól, nem így van? Rendben van az, ha most Akira miatt, olyan dolgot kíván, amit nem akar?

Két kezét az érmével együtt a szívéhez nyomta, ami most úgy dobogott, hogy szinte ő is hallotta.

"Gyerünk Ryu-kun!", biztatta őt Akira. "Először be kell dobnod az érmét, hogy aztán imádkozzhass."

A téren sokan jártak, és mind beszéltek, és ez Ryut zavarta a gondolkodásban. Kinyújtotta karját a nyugodt víz fölé, de képtelen volt elereszteni az érmét.

"Akira..." ,szólt alig hallhatóan. "Ez... azokat a kívánságokat is teljesíti, amik nem akarom, hogy valóra váljanak?" Ennyi volt. Elcsuklott a hangja. Hogyan tarthatná meg olyan sokáig a jó kedvét, még akkor is, ha ezek az izék most a fején vannak? Akira felbőszült.

"Mi ez a butaság Ryu-kun? Te mondtad, hogy haza szeretnél jutni, nem igaz? Mindig szomorú vagy emiatt, és egész este sírtál. Még meg is betegettél! Ha nem mész haza, hogy fogsz meggyógyulni?" Tadashi Ryu elé állt, hogy megvédje őt Akira agresszivitásától. "Higgadj le!"

"Nagyon sajnálom...", suttogta Ryu. "Igazából... Igazából a te hibád!", kiáltotta kisebb megrökönyödést váltva ki Akirából. "Mert az, hogy most elhoztál ideáig...", de innentől kezdve már képtelen volt beszélni, csak az érméjét szorította egyre jobban, és közben könnyei a szökőkút vizébe pottyantak, sokszoros köröket alkotva. Vajon ez milyen kívánságokat fog teljesíteni?

Bucchi egyre csak bámulta őt. "Sírsz...", makogta, és végül együttérzés képpen átölelte őt.

"Mi az, már te is mellette állsz?", fakadt ki Akira, de dühöngését egy hisztérikus női hang szakította félbe, és vészjelzett a hátuktól. "Akiraaa!"

Az obaasan hangja.


End file.
